The Priestess And Her Friends Side
by Kallista Kristen Feira
Summary: What if Kagome, Buffy, and Anita were cousins? What if they knew about each others adventures? What if they found out Naraku was planning something big other then making the jewel of four souls whole again? What would they do to find out? What would they do to and how would they find out? And how would they stop him? The only way to find out is to read this series...
1. Chapter 1 Series Title

The Priestess, Slayer, Necromancer, And Phoenix Girl Series…  
The Search For The Phoenix Girl…  
Book I…  
The Priestess And Her Friends Side…  
_**Saturday, March 22, 2014 at 11:14 A. M…3/22/14 at 11:14 A. M…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Series Characters

**Characters**

**1. Naraku**

**2. Kanna**

**3. Kagura**

**4. Galatea The Nymph Seer Witch**

**5. Kagome Higurashi**

**6. Inuyasha**

**7. Shippo**

**8. Sango**

**9. Kirara**

**10. Miroku**

**11. Kohaku**

**12. Sesshomaru**

**13. Rin**

**14. Jaken**

**15. Ah-Un**

**16. Grandpa Higurashi**

**17. Kimiwe Higurashi**

**18. Souta Higurashi**

**19. Rupert Giles**

**20. Elizabeth Anne "Buffy" Summers**

**21. Dawn Summers**

**22. Faith**

**23. Willow Danielle Rosenberg**

**24. Spike**

**25. Angel**

**26. Drusilla**

**27. Conner**

**28. Charles Gunn**

**29. Winifred "Fred" Burkle**

**30. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce**

**31. Alexander LaVelle "Xander" Harris**

**32. Anyanka "Anya"**

**33. Anita Blake**

**34. Jean-Claude**

**35. Asher**

**36. Jason**

**37. Stephen**

**38. Willie**

**39. Meng-Die**

**40. Gretchen**

**41. Richard Zeeman**

**42. Dr. Lillian**

**43. Rafael**

**44. Claudia**

**45. Fredo**

**46. Micah**

**47. Nathaniel**

**48. Damian**

**49. Zane**

**50. Cherry**

**51. Tricon Kendrick Silverstir**

**52. Neith Constance Silverstir**

**53. Irisa Ourania Nepthys Silverstir**

**54. Jullian Clarence Kerian Silverstir**

**55. Saria Brittany Nicole Silverstir**

**56. Random Demons**

**57. Garren Kazama Vacon**

**58. Elvira Penelope Vacon**

**59. Victorian Marcellus Vacon**

**60. Victoria Stephanie Vacon**

**61. Ryiah Alleluia Vacon**

**62. Valyn Antonia Vacon**

**63. Warren Nicholas Vacon**

**64. Sythril Constance Vacon**

**65. Nythril Carina Vacon**

**66. Scarlett Jennifer Vacon**


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note And Summary

**Author's Note…**

**Hi. I'm the Author of this story and I would like to make some things clear before you, dear readers, start reading this please. And Thank you. Alright to begin with I do not own the Inuyasha Characters, Buffy The Vampire Slayer Characters, and The Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Series Characters… I only own Galatea The Nymph Seer Witch, Tricon Kendrick Silverstir, Neith Constance Silverstir, Irisa Ourania Nepthys Silverstir, Jullian Clarence Kerian Silverstir, Saria Brittany Nicole Silverstir, Random Demons, Garren Kazama Vacon, Elvira Penelope Vacon, Victorian Marcellus Vacon, Victoria Stephanie Vacon, Ryiah Alleluia Vacon, Valyn Antonia (Which should be Antonio) Vacon, Warren Nicholas Vacon, Sythril Constance Vacon, Nythril Carina Vacon, and Scarlett Jennifer Vacon…**

**Summary…**

**What if Kagome, Buffy, and Anita were cousins? What if they knew about each other's adventures? What if they found out Naraku was planning something big other than making the jewel of four souls whole again? What would they do to find out? What would they do to and how would they find out? And how would they stop him? The only way to find out is to read this series...**


	4. Chapter 4 Chapters

**The Priestess, Slayer, Necromancer, And Phoenix Girl Series Chapters…**

**Chapters**

**Authors Note And Summary…**

**Prologue Part I…**

**Prologue Part II…**

**Chapter I – Another Battle against Naraku…**

**Chapter II – Regrouping, And Planning…**

**Chapter III – A Tip From Kagura…**

**Chapter IV – Deciding What To Do…**

**Chapter V – Talking To Grandpa Higurashi…**

**Chapter VI – Calling And Talking To Buffy The Slayer Part I…**

**Chapter VII – Calling And Talking To Buffy The Vampire Slayer Part II…**

**Chapter VIII – Kagome, Inuyasha, And The Others Packing Part I…**

**Chapter IX – Kagome, Inuyasha, And The Others Packing Part II…**

**Chapter X – Meanwhile With Naraku And Galatea Part I…**

**Chapter XI – Meanwhile With Naraku And Galatea Part II…**

**Chapter XI – Calling And Talking To Anita Blake, Jean-Claude, And Asher Part I…**

**Chapter XII – Calling And Talking To Anita, Jean-Claude, And Asher Part II…**

**Chapter XIII – From Tokyo, Japan To The Hellmouth In California Part I…**

**Chapter XIV – From Tokyo, Japan To The Hellmouth In California Part II…**

**Chapter XV – On The Hellmouth Part I…**

**Chapter XVI – On The Hellmouth Part II…**

**Chapter XVII – Planning Together On What to Do Next Part I…**

**Chapter XVIII – Planning Together On What To Do Next Part II…**

**Chapter XIX – The Ritual For Naraku And His Followers To Come Through Part I…**

**Chapter XX – The Ritual For Naraku And His Followers To Come Through Part II…**

**Chapter XXI – From The Hellmouth To L. A. Then To St. Louis Missouri Part I…**

**Chapter XXII – From The Hellmouth To L. A. Then To St. Louis Missouri Part II…**

**Chapter XXIII – Meeting All Together Part I…**

**Chapter XXIV – Meeting All Together Part II…**

**Chapter XXV – Naraku Arrives Part I…**

**Chapter XXVI – Naraku Arrives Part II…**

**Chapter XXVII – Meeting And Planning Part I…**

**Chapter XXVIII – Meeting And Planning Part II…**

**Chapter XXIX – Running Out Of Time Part I…**

**Chapter XXX – Running Out Of Time Part II…**

**Chapter XXXI – Meanwhile With Naraku…**

**Chapter XXXII – The Race To Find The Phoenix Girl Before Naraku Does Part I…**

**Chapter XXXIII – The Race To Find The Phoenix Girl Before Naraku Does Part II…**

**Chapter XXXIV – In Plain Sight…**

**Chapter XXXV – Naraku Attacks Part I…**

**Chapter XXXVI – Naraku Attacks Part II…**

**Chapter XXXVII – Epilogue – Just The Beginning Part I…**

**Chapter XXXVIII – Epilogue – Just The Beginning Part II…**

**Chapter XXXIX – Epilogue – Just The Beginning Part III…**

**Chapter XL – Epilogue – Just The Beginning Part IV…**


	5. Chapter 5 Prologue Part I

**Prologue Part I…**

**Feudal Japan…**

**The Wastelands...**

**Naraku walked through the wastelands quietly searching for a house where he heard that a powerful Nymph Seer Witch named Galatea lived. The reason he was there was because he heard that she had some information on a certain being he read about a little bit in one of his books in one of his many castle library.**

**Naraku: *Thinks while walking quietly to where I heard Galatea lives smirking thinking* *If this works I will become ruler of the world and not even Inuyasha and his friends or Lord Sesshomaru will be able to stop me. Infact, by the time I'm don't they will be nothing more than my slaves.***

**After a few minutes he finally reached his destination and knocked softly at the door that was answered by one of Galatea's slave girls named Ocarina.**

**"Y-Y-Yes?" Ocarina said in a soft voice opening the door slightly looking out at him with wide ocean crystal blue eyes.**

**Naraku just stared at the girl mesmerized by her beauty despite her looking like a slave and dressed in slave rags until my attention is pulled away from her by another female voice.**

**"Let him in Ocarina! I have been expecting him" Came the command from Galatea the Nymph Seer Witch.**

**"Yes Mistress…Come in sir…" Ocarina said obeying the order immediately holding the door open for him.**

"**Thank you Ocarina." Naraku said as he walked in and walked to Galatea addressing her. "I'm guessing you know who I am and why I am here Lady Galatea?"**

"**Yes I do know Lord Naraku. For I have seen it even before you were planning it. I have seen many things that you don't even know I have seen nor will know Lord Naraku. So don't even bother trying to find out." Galatea said with her gaze on him not taking it off.**

"**Alright. Then you know what I am looking for and where I can find her Lady Galatea." Naraku replied keeping his gaze on her as well.**

"**Yes. You are looking for the Phoenix Girl. I also know more about that." Galatea said then paused to see how Naraku would react.**

"**Really and what would that be?" Naraku asked her with raised eyebrows.**

"**The Phoenix Girl you are after is just one of few other Phoenix's that are remaining in the world now. However, even though she is one of a few she is the third and fifth most powerful Phoenix. The reason for that is because she has the power of both the Light Phoenix and the Sapphire Phoenix. In other words she is a Halfling." Galatea paused leaning back.**

"**I see. How do I get to where she is, and how and where do I find her Lady Galatea?" Naraku said keeping his gaze on her.**

"**First you must understand that not only is she half Phoenix but she is also half Immortal because of her family, which no you know thanks to me telling you. Second you must get me a few items that will help me make a portal for you to go to where she is. But then you are on your own after you get to where she is. Understand Lord Naraku?" Galatea said keeping her gaze on him leaning back in her chair.**

"**Yes I understand Lady Galatea. What are the items you require me to get?" Naraku asked.  
**

"**That is good to hear. I will give you a list of the items after telling you what they are." Galatea said signaling Ocarina to bring me paper and a pen.**

**Naraku nodded as he watched and waited patiently.**

**Ocarina obediently brings her paper and a pen then stands in a corner incase I'm needed.**

"**The first item you will need is a Phoenix Crystal. The Second item you will need is a Phoenix Feather. The third item you will need is Aurora Star Crystal. The fourth item is a Raven Feather. And the fifth item is a sprite. Understand Lord Naraku?" Galatea said while she was writing not mentioning that the last item is the most important item.**

"**Yes. I understand. Where do I find the items?" Naraku said then asked.**

"**I'm glad you asked. Ocarina, get the compass along with a satchel and food and other things that you and Lord Naraku will need while on the journey!" Galatea said smiling.**

"**Yes Mistress, right away." Ocarina said obeying quickly.**

**Naraku watches then asks, "When do we leave then?"**

"**As soon as Ocarina has got everything you will need Lord Naraku." Galatea said waiting.**

"**Alright, Lady Galatea." Naraku said nodding.**

**Two weeks later…**

**Naraku, and Ocarina came back after they got all the items and then they rested before moving onto what else they are going to do.**

* * *

**Me: I own Ocarina as well even though she isn't in the list of characters. And the sprite but I haven't figured out what the sprites name is going to be yet. Anyway I hope you liked this first chapter. Let me know if you did please. I would appreciate it a lot.  
**

**Naraku: I myself thought you did a pretty good job Britt.**

**Me: Thank you Naraku. Anyway coming up in the next chapter is where we all meet Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang. **


End file.
